Regeneration
by angelcakes19
Summary: AU. The war has been over for one hundred years and Megatron has been gone a few months longer than that. But what happened to the tyrant and how did Starscream come to be the leader of the Decepticons? Contains slash and future chapters will be edited to conform with TOS- see my profile for link to the full version. Partly inspired by Kitt SummerIsle's 'Origins'.


_Author Notes- Hi guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait for this one I started it before the whole purge thing and it fell to the back of my mind. It was inspired in part by Kitt SummerIsle's much loved story about the Aerialbots, 'Origins', and written with her permission. Despite first appearances the Seeker that goes unnamed until the end of this chapter is not an OC._

_Warnings- AU __though sort of G1ish with hints of TFP_. Rated M. Major Character Death (possibly but not definitely in later chapters), slash, violence, and transformer swearing. _Future chapters will definitely be censored but this chapter is posted in its entirety. _

_Transformers Fics Units of Time:-_

_Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

___Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Regeneration

Prologue- Rebuilding 

Starscream leaned back in his throne and stared out over the revitalised Kaon, red light bathing his frame as Cybertron's setting sun reflected off the deep ruby buildings, servo resting on the mech beside his leg. His fliers luxuriated in the late afternoon air, their frames a dusky pink in the twilight, taking advantage of their break before they returned to work in a newly rebuilt Vos.

Both cities, along with Iacon, had been carefully and lovingly reconstructed as faithfully to how they used to be before the war as possible. Others were either in their planning stages or construction was already underway.

Praxus, Starscream understood, was nearly complete. The Autobots Prowl and Bluestreak were apparently overjoyed though of course the young gunner voiced his happiness far more often than his serious superior; nevertheless the older Praxian's faceplates were constantly lit up in a smile whenever the Seeker caught a glimpse of him over the monitors and there was a sparkle in the SIC's optics that had yet to fade over the last few solar cycles.

There was another… Smokescreen…?

No matter.

The war was over. It had been for some time and both factions were happier for it.

The Seeker spoke with Optimus Prime ornly to keep up their peace talks and discuss issues that arose to resolve them before they became more serious in nature. Although mechs and femmes were still known by their faction, hence why the cities chosen to be recreated first were of particular importance to each, work was being done to encourage all Cybertronians to live under that term alone once again.

Just ordinary people.

Not soldiers, martyrs or followers of an energon stained cause…

Just Cybertronians looking after their families.

There were disagreements still and distrust. Resentment existed between the killers of loved ones and the ones left behind but that was to be expected. Their war had lasted vorns and it would in all likelihood take that long for the scars and hurts to fade in turn.

Sighing quietly through his vents, feeling the mech beside his leg shudder, Starscream's optics narrowed to tired but contented slits, two drops of darkest red staring at his somewhat empire.

It wasn't tyranny, it couldn't be the Autobots wouldn't allow it, but no Decepticon argued with his rule.

Even Soundwave was relatively content despite the loss of his beloved leader. Now the war was over and the Autobots and Decepticons worked together to produce the energon they sorely needed there was no reason for he and Shockwave to be apart. In fact their seventy fifth bonding- something Megatron had always forbidden as a tactical folly creating the one area of contention between the otherwise loyal and devoted mechs and their leader- anniversary was fast approaching.

The flier's helm cocked. He'd have to think of a suitable gift for such an occasion…

A small whimper drew his attention and a burst of warm air expelled from his vents as he caressed the metal beneath his servo gently, noting that the smaller flier's optics were locked onto the playful trines in the beckoning air, 'I know little one I know. We'll go for a flight together shortly.'

Soothed, the other flier curled tighter into Starscream and his engines purred in relief.

Looking down on his somewhat protégé, the Air Commander's gaze roved hungrily over the smaller Seeker's silver flecked metallic body. They were only tiny specks, only seen if you were looking for them, but they served to accentuate the rest of the colours on his frame. Red, blue and black; one colour to represent each member of the trine who had adopted him.

Starscream glanced at the door out of the corner of his optics, waiting.

An Autobot representative was coming for a visit and running so ridiculously late it was no wonder the flier beside his pede ached for flight. Then again it was a grounder visiting so it would take them a little longer to reach Kaon from Iacon…

If it was up to the Decepticon Commander he would prefer to be situated in Vos but the new version of city was impossible for ground bound mechs or femmes to reach which, especially considering the tentativeness of their peace, would not be accommodating to the majority of the Autobot faction. It would certainly not be a very tactful move and the Seeker knew it would not be wise to commit any action that could be seen as aggressive or unfriendly.

Which denying Optimus Prime easy access to him might easily be interpreted as by the few remaining extremists in the opposite faction.

In addition the retired soldiers of his faction preferred him there, wanting him close if things escalated without warning.

So his home city was somewhere that, at least for the moment and frustrating as it was, he could only visit.

Starscream believed it was Bumblebee who was coming to see him unless the plans had been changed without notice. The scout, definitely one of the more friendly and open members of the Autobots, had been placed in charge of the care of sparklings by his Prime and worked together with Thundercracker to insure that both factions were treated equally.

The little yellow mech and the Seeker's trinemate surprisingly got along quite well, their friendship carefully built over the last fifty solar cycles of working together, and the trine-leader was beginning to see what might be the beginnings of something deeper between them.

A few kliks later Prime's scout poked his helm round the door and after offering a standard greeting wandered in with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's distinctive forms just visible through the crack in the door as Bumblebee slipped in.

Starscream smiled at him and stood, offering his servo in welcome.

Despite the mech's youth and forgiving nature it was still true that no one had escaped being jaded by the war. It didn't show much or often but there was a battle-hardened spark pulsing beneath that sun-yellow armour.

Not many mechs could withstand torture and mutilation at Megatron's servo and keep their silence, showing the minibot's internal strength, or indeed their innocence.

Bumblebee, regardless of how the majority of his comrades treated him, was not a sparkling or a hatchling even at spark. He was a grown and capable mech, more than mature and skilled enough to handle the responsibilities his cherished Prime bestowed on him.

The meeting, though long awaited, was over quite quickly. Thundercracker came to pick up his Autobot counterpart within several kliks and the two departed deep in conversation before they even reached the door.

Starscream stood and stretched in relief, moment of formality finally complete, his wings flicking outwards magnificently.

The Seeker on the ground gazed upwards at his trine leader, optics locked helplessly on the elegant flier's form. Starscream glanced downwards before extending a servo and pulling the smaller Seeker to his pedes, rubbing his back and wings tenderly to ease the stiffness out of them.

Taking his trinemate's servo the Air Commander led the other Seeker out onto their balcony, pausing in the doorway to allow the air to caress their wings, gently coaxing them out, to jump off the edge of the rare stone surface, most buildings on Cybertron being created with different kinds of metal alone.

It had been part of the peace agreement that humans, and Earth, were to be left by their race. The Autobots of course had a standing invite to return whenever they felt like it, some even choosing to make the planet their home or to create small holiday places there for when they visited.

Former Decepticons were not so welcome.

That suited most fine but it also meant that, occasionally, their once enemies felt obligated to bring fleshlings to visit Cybertron in return for the human's generosity. That was more inconvenient but Starscream found that sometimes the humans could be entertaining. The more intelligent of their scientists and pilots sometimes provided enjoyable displays of their prowess and could even offer good, if occasionally uninformed, conversation if one had a little patience with them.

The Ark and The Nemesis had been fused together and made into a museum of relics and unclaimed possessions of the deactivated, as well as provided a detailed and reasonably balanced history of the war; as well as a large memorial site to the lost of both factions.

Starscream pulled on his subordinate's servo, the most junior member of his trine still being a little nervous about the initial ascension into the air, painfully frightened of falling.

Keeping a tight hold on the delicate appendage, the Winglord suddenly started into a run, leaping off the edge with the other flier in tow crowing in delight as they went into free-fall.

Biting clean through his lip component in terror, the silver flecked flier let out a soft sob. Starscream turned to face him, clouds seeming to dive upwards past them as the grey ground fast approached, and twisted his frame upright stabilising them both by engaging his thrusters.

The slighter flier jarred painfully, entire metallic body flicking down and back up again to stand beside his leader in the air, his own thrusters beginning to glow in the gentle light of the approaching evening.

Starscream pulled his lover into his arms and initiated a deep kiss that caused the other flier to forget his brief hurt.

'Come along little one,' the senior Seeker whispered, 'I did promise you a proper flight together did I not?'

A giggle and a lightening of his lover's optics was his only answer.

They took off high into the sky, far away from any mech or femme sharing the air space with them, the Winglord never letting go of the other's frame. They luxuriated in the light of the sunset together, more lazily swimming in the collage the bright Cybertronian sun was creating than actually flying.

No more effort was put into their movements than a human sunbathing on a beach.

Starscream's faceplates darkened into an undecipherable smirk as he encouraged his subordinate to dance with him, twirling him playfully in the air, before appearing to accidentally grab the younger's wing drawing a distressed keen from the silver flecked mech.

Purring apologetically, the Winglord littered kisses on the upturned upset faceplate then sighed, a soft sound quickly fading away on the breeze and turned away to gaze into the vicious ball of energy not too far from him.

'You used to be so much fun,' he breathed, 'now you whimper at the slightest hurt. Still,' the Seeker brightened, spinning his trinemate around, 'at least you can no longer cause me harm. And you are amusing… in your own way. Change… is not always such a bad thing is it? It keeps existence interesting.'

Nodding but not really understanding, the red, blue and black flier shuddered at the _disappointment? Bitterness? Hurt? Triumph? Curiosity?_ in Starscream's tone but quickly relaxed when the senior mech returned to kissing him passionately, running covetous servos over his frame.

They played for several cycles, the fuel supply now in a regular and consistent state allowing them to do so, then later landed gracefully on Starscream's private balcony. The slighter Seeker yawned widely, optics fluttering wildly to try and keep himself awake.

The Air Commander chuckled partly in contempt and partly in amused fondness, effortlessly scooping the other flier of his pedes and up into his arms. 'Recharge little one,' the small hint of mocking never clearly audible suddenly sharp and biting, but his trinemate had already shut down.

Carefully carrying him down the quiet halls, most inhabitants of Starscream's dwelling already settling into their respective quarters to relax and refuel for a few cycles before they dropped into their berths, frame aching from their orn's work to rest properly; another sigh, this one louder, rumbled through the flier's vents.

It had been a long few orns and, despite himself and the enjoyment he revelled in in his relatively new lifestyle, Starscream missed his old lover.

His processor growled arrogantly and completely sure that he had had no choice but to betray the long gone tyrant as the Seeker himself had also been the victim of disloyalty, _and Megatron hurt __**me **__first!_

_You knew what he was like, _his spark whispered defiantly, _he made a mistake and you didn't give him the chance to make amends._

_I gave him __**countless **__chances and he knew, I __**told **__him, he was on his last one as he made it equally clear I was on mine. I did nothing he wouldn't have done to me if he had possessed the knowledge._

_But he was apologetic-_

_He nearly __**killed **__me! My trine would never have approved our match after that, not when he had come close so many times before and we made yet __**another **__fresh start regardless. They were already unsettled; to have tried again would have been foolish…_

Starscream's spark sighed as his processor shrieked at it. _It may have been worth the risk, we should have waited-_

_No! The war is over now, Vos flourishes once more. Under his rule this would never have happened, we would- Sky and TC would still be being shot at even now! What would we have done if we lost them? Gone mad from loneliness and the broken bond? Self-deactivated? The trine comes first over outsiders. Always._

The Seeker's spark went silent, whirring softly in its chamber, as his processor's ire cooled.

_He is still with us… in a manner of speaking, _Starscream's mind offered.

_It's not truly him though is it? _The Seeker's spark wept.

_No. _

The internal conversation died away on that note of finality.

Starscream entered their private shared quarters, never allowing the other flier far from his side.

Servos tightening, talons digging into the soft metal they cradled in his arms, but otherwise his touch and hold remained light. Hugging the slighter frame tightly to him as the smaller flier nuzzled at his chassis in his recharge, Starscream savoured the private moment, closing his optics and indulging in some old fantasies.

Finally his red orbs once again pierced the darkness of the room, the Seeker having not bothered to issue the internal order for the lights to come on.

Laying the smaller mech out on their berth, Starscream pressed an affectionate kiss to the other's lip components, before rising and turning to exit the room.

The door slipped silently shut behind him and an electronic beep signalled it locking, trapping the other mech inside while the Decepticon Lord of one hundred solar cycles returned to work.

_Goodnight… Megatron._

* * *

_At the moment my focus is primarily on Acid Rain and Praise but the others will be updated asap and I have a couple of TFP fics in the works; and An Accident 2 has two planned endings which I hope you'll enjoy when they're done (I'm about half way through the overall beginning). I have planned between 3 and 5 chapters for this one but there might be a bit more._

_Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review._


End file.
